


『Heart Beat』碎片 （番外＋FT）

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN
Summary: 收录一些正文里没有出现的内容、设定。是碎片化的番外~





	『Heart Beat』碎片 （番外＋FT）

1.关于发生在叁~肆之间的一件小事：

“咦……我的钱包怎么找不到了？”环抖搂着自己的挎包，皱着眉头翻找着。

“环君，怎么了吗？”壮五问。

“我的钱包不见了，之前明明放在这里的……”环开始有点慌了。

壮五略一回忆，露出了一个让环安心的笑容：“我记得你好像把它随手放在哪里了。环君累了吧？今天就先睡了吧。”

“我还不困……”

“你困了哦。”

“……你这么一说，我好像真的有点困了。”

“那就赶快睡吧，我会帮你找到它的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的哦。”

“那……晚安。”

“晚安，环君。”

“邪，太他妈邪了……”Y区，一个肮脏的酒吧里。酒杯被猛地顿在了桌面上，浑浊的酒液撒在了桌面上。脸上有很多装饰钉的矮壮男人大醉，唾沫横飞地在Y区某家小酒馆的酒桌前骂骂咧咧：“那个白头发的高个子，你们还记得吗？他看人的眼神真他妈吓人，我从来没见过那种眼睛……该死的，那简直就像是……”

灯突然灭了。男人的脖子后感受到了一点呼吸。

“有人叫它‘死神之眼’。”

冰凉的声音，不带一点温度。同样冰凉的，还有贴上了男人颈侧动脉的薄刃。

男人不说话了，喉结上下滚动了一下。有一只冰凉的手轻轻按在他的肩膀上，但他却觉得自己动弹不得。颈侧贴着一柄极其锋利的匕首，他不敢回头，他知道自己只要稍有动作，那匕首就会毫不留情地削下他的脑袋。身后几秒前还在和他一起叫骂的兄弟们此时已经听不到声音了，不知道是醉酒睡着了，还是……

“你，你是谁……”男人颤声问着身后的“死神”：“你想要什么？”

那“死神”在他身后轻笑：“你当时故意撞过来的时候，偷了我家孩子的钱包，对吧？”

“我……对，我偷了……对，对不起……”

“它在哪？”

“我的口袋里……那个蓝色的钱袋……他妈的，明明只是一个贫民窟的小子，居然这么有钱……肯定也是偷的或者抢的……”

人影飞起一脚踹在了男人的脸上，数颗被烟草与酒精染色的牙和着血飞了出去。男人捂着脸倒在地上哀哀地叫着，人影从他外套内层的暗袋里找到了那只属于四叶环的淡蓝色钱包。

“‘祸从口出’，我想你一定需要知道这个词的意思。”那“死神”礼貌地说。

壮五跨过那个在地上咳嗽的男人，自他胸前的口袋里找到了自己之前抛给他的那颗小钻石。那是他们常备的道具之一，用来诱惑一些颇为贪财的目标。同时，也兼备定位功能。

他的嘴角微扬，声音却没有一点笑意：“我家孩子，一直以来承蒙您的照顾了。以后也要麻烦您多多照应一些了。”

“明白吗？”

“明白，明白……”男人涕泗横流，连声道。

而这时，那死神般的身影已经消失在了酒馆之中。灯光重新亮了起来，被打晕的混混们没过多久也逐渐转醒。就像是什么都没有发生一样。

第二天早上，那只淡蓝色的钱包好好地被摆放在了棚屋的桌子上。

“咦！真的找到了！小壮！”环拿起钱包大喊大叫，“你在哪里找到的？”

“床底。环君，下回要好好收好自己的东西哦。”

“好——谢谢小壮，我还以为它被偷了呢，真的吓了一跳……”

壮五笑眯眯地摸了他的脑袋。

自那之后，Y区的混混们再也没有找过四叶环的麻烦，原因不明。

 

2.关于T3：

八乙女乐是U.K.I的邻国：U.K.T王室的一员，因为各种各样的原因（主要是为了气他老爹）加入了本国的艺术团，同九条天和十龙之介在本国与邻国巡演。在U.K.I巡演的过程中结识了折笠千斗等人，八乙女乐回国之后继承了王位，U.K.T是第一个承认R.I.S的国家。

八乙女乐最近常往R.I.S跑，有小道消息说他是看上了那边的一个小医生，但国王大人的示爱方式总是太夸张，经常就把小姑娘给吓跑了。

 

3.U.K.I的全称是The United Kingdom of IDOLiSH7。

4.四叶理成为了Z区学校里的语文老师，两年后，她认识了一个叫做亥清悠的机械师。

5.关于春原百濑：

他是革命成功的一个至关重要的因素。作为月云了最信任最心爱的臣子，他主动站到离月亮最近的位置，为盟军传达第一手的信息。二〇七五年的时候与月云了正式决裂，月云了将他软禁起来，在实质上控制了百手下的兵权。

6.关于折笠千斗：

其实关于他好像没有什么需要补充的了，从革命行动上来说，他在明，百在暗，为了让月云了相信百与盟军无关，他们曾上演过一出决裂大戏。

 

7.关于大和与陆：

U.K.I的著名演员、天才小歌唱家。他们主演的舞台剧《太阳的希望》在U.K.I之中卷起了一阵舆论风波，二阶堂大和的演技与七濑陆的诉求对很多人都造成了冲击。

8.关于一织、三月、凪：

程序员、后勤主管、诗人（吉祥物）。在各种各样的情况下被千看中，加入了盟军。

9.关于万理：

主动被流放到Z区，一边教育小孩，一边帮盟友交接信息。革命结束之后，成为了U.K.I的内务总管，总而言之越来越忙，头发有变少的趋势。

10.关于U.K.I：

贫富两极分化极其不平衡的一个国家。财富、科技、资源全部集中在贵族与王族身上。通讯工具甚至没在这个国家普及——科学家不够，普通民众买不起，只有少数贵族把它们当玩具用。国王将精力放在了仿生人的研发上——通讯工具有什么好研究的，仿生人做出来才真叫厉害，排面。月云了宣称本国的科学技术水平已经可以和美国比肩了。

11.关于杀手型仿生：

一个杀手型仿生人的造价大概和建两栋高楼差不多，工期超级长。所以随随便便就一枪崩了个仿生人的月云了也是非常狂劲的。每个仿生人的身体机能各有不同，有的擅长枪械，有的擅长肉搏，有的擅长刃物。为了减轻身体重量、让行动更加灵活，它们一般不会携带加特林之类的大型武器……U.K.I的科技水平还没有发展到能缩小武器同时还能保持威力的程度。

而且杀手嘛主要讲究一个悄无声息，除了特殊任务一般不会让自己显得太显眼。

为了执行一些特殊任务，杀手型仿生人也被植入了一些特殊的系统……如泪腺系统、性功能系统。不过一般也没目标能活到感受到性功能系统的时候就是了w

12.关于仿生人：

仿生人可以吃东西的，也有味觉。不过将食物分解、消化需要耗费大量能量，所以它们一般不吃。直到现在，壮五也坚持认为辣味很好吃。

13.关于仿生人2：.

仿生人用指尖划过心脏的动作代表的意思是：“是，我的主人。”

知道这件事之后，环严令禁止壮五再做这个动作。

做一次他弹一次壮五的额头。后来演变为了做一次就亲一口。

14.关于启动壮五：

环将电池小心翼翼地塞进了壮五腹间的腔体，什么都没有发生。

他气愤无比，马上就想冲出去质问卖电池给他的那个大姐是不是骗了他。

冷静下来之后他灵光一闪，将电池取出来，调转了个方向又塞了进去。

壮五启动成功。

（你是U盘吗）

 

FREE TALK

 

你好，我是鱼安！

非常感谢您能将这个故事带回家，希望在阅读的过程中能带给你一些快乐和感动！

在写作这个故事的时候发生过很多的事，陷入过低谷，怀疑过人生，否定自己又重建自己，所以这个故事前后的风格可能多少会有一点点断层。总而言之，这是一个不论是从篇幅来说还是从内容而言都对我很有挑战性的故事，我是很喜欢写短篇、写脑洞的人，写字很快，写完之后马上就想分享，然后获得反馈——这是一件轻松愉快的事。但这一次与往常不同，我第一次尝试将自己闷在一间小黑屋里去磨一个略微长篇的故事，在正式写完之前，不把它拿给别人看，少有交流，不停地构建、推翻、再构建。

最后呈现出来的故事——就是您所读完的这一个——其实与最开始构思的那个故事已经有很多不同了，有很多的走向、逻辑问题，都是要真正写到那里之后才能发现的。正是因为有这些问题，所以我将它调整了无数遍，到现在，它的因果终于使我自己大致满意了。本文有大约7万7千字，这不是完美的7万7千，甚至还是拥有很多硬伤的7万7千，但它仍然是我倾注了许多情感的故事，我在电脑、手机、笔记本上慢慢地写，慢慢地改，时至今日我终于磨完了它……现在，我竟涌起了一种劫后余生般的成就感。我终于写完了它，也可以说，我终于摆脱了它（笑）。

当然，这不是说我不喜欢它，正相反，我非常的爱它。它真的折磨我太久啦，现在我总算像把孩子养大的家长，可以将它放出去，让别人去评价它了。

如果你能看到这里，我想对你说：感谢你温柔地看完了我的这个孩子。它有些调皮，并不是处处使人满意，还会想一出是一出……但总体而言，它是一个温柔的、快乐的、有激情的孩子。希望它能向你献上一束花，蓝紫色的，带着汽油味、雨的触感，与少年的气息。

在这里，感谢帮了我很多的月代老师、北猫老师、亲爱的麦子、还有一直支持我鼓励我的小伙伴们，如果没有你们的鼓励，我可能早就把这个故事弃了吧w它的成功出生，有你的一份功劳。

最后，希望看到这里仍然觉得开心的你能够将repo砸给我呀~（微博/LOFTER：@Source鱼安）仅仅是两三句话都能让我觉得产出是值得的！反馈真的好重要好重要~看到之后，我也会觉得非常非常快乐！我希望，你也能或多或少地感到快乐！

最后，容我斗胆问一句：Are you HAPPY？

2019年4月20日

鱼安


End file.
